


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（十一）

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [11]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（十一）

微风拂过。  
哈迪闻到了青草和露珠的气味，海涛拍打沙滩，身下是潮湿的泥土。他躺在陆地，却身陷深水。冰冷咸腥的水流灌入他四肢，掐住喉咙，切开心脏，将死亡嵌进他体内。  
心脏叫嚣着停下，被迫剥开展示在世人面前。再一次地，他无法动弹，任人为所欲为。  
“我要死了。”哈迪想。  
他看见丹尼，那个拉蒂默家遇害的小儿子，正坐在悬崖边远眺；佩帕在草间奔跑，笑声回荡在田野间，丽萨在后面追着说慢点慢点；很多人在极远的地方站成一片，怀疑的、嫌恶的、憎恨的眼神将他浑身扎遍，那枚吊坠在眼前晃啊晃，被火烧成灰烬。  
挺不甘心的，其实。他才刚刚知道桑德布鲁克案的真相呢，延续了两年的愤怒仍在燃烧，烫得每根骨头都痛——这就是活着的感觉，可此刻那种痛正在淡去，所以他知道他的生命也走向了终点。  
“唉……”哈迪叹气，“黛西，好想见见你。”  
“你会的。”  
哈迪一惊。李的声音……李·阿姆斯沃斯，那个桑德布鲁克的凶手……不对，是凶手之一。他来干什么？  
“我本来想在法国待下去的。”李说，“都待了一阵子了不是吗？没有人认识我，没有人在意我干过什么，他们知道我是Alpha就够了，那里满是鲜花、阳光、可丽饼和红酒，Omega多得要命。是的，他们脾气比你好太多了，我什么都不做都愿意往我身上贴；可瞧瞧你，每天不打我就不舒服。”  
哈迪想叫他闭嘴，但一根指头都动不了，只好躺在那里听李在脑海中叨叨。  
“我回来了，我说是为你，其实也不全是。”李苦笑了一下，“我挺混蛋的我知道，一只管不好自己下半身的Alpha……我只是无法忘掉丽萨和佩帕的脸。佩帕，她那么信任我们……她相信克莱尔会处理好一切，把所有都交给我们……  
“我想，内心深处，我是期待你揭开真相的那一天的。”  
烧灼的疼痛缓缓回来，哈迪感到骨髓都烫得冒泡，然而皮肤却冷得像冰。两个无辜的女孩，人生还没开始就被丑恶的大人扼杀了，其中一个甚至不知道为什么。  
“我爱你，艾力克。我真不愿承认这个，但这是事实，这就是我令人作呕的爱。”李说，“所以，活下来，抓到我吧。”  
火焰点燃了雪茄，烟草味的信息素中带了血腥，裹住他微弱下去的心脏。  
第一次心跳恢复的时候，哈迪回到了身体里。  
“请问您是他的Alpha吗？”护士问，“好的，请在这里签字……嗯，他得在这儿至少待三天，等情况稳定才可以走。”  
李在单子上龙飞凤舞地写下名字，看到上面的资料清清楚楚写着：艾力克·哈迪，男性，Omega。得，这回探长大人的Omega身份彻底瞒不住了，不知道警局那边会怎么办。  
“这就是你们提供的午餐？”李嫌弃地看着盒饭，“拜托，私立，花费这么多磅后，这就是你们能做的最好的？”  
“你给我……”哈迪虚弱地说，“滚出去。”  
护士不知所措地在房间中央左看右看，最终自觉地跑出去关上门。  
“这么对待人家护士，挺过分的。”李在床边坐下。  
“我说的是你！”哈迪愤怒地说，因为刚经历了一场生死攸关的手术而没有力气，恶狠狠的话语仍然失去了震慑力，他又在喘气了。  
李看着他。“你差点死了。两次。”老天，若是局外人推门进来，保准会以为这只Omega生完了孩子在歇息呢。  
哈迪发现了哪里不对。“私立？”他努力提高声音，“私立？！怎么是私立医院……等等，手术应该是两天后，怎么……”  
“那我有什么办法。”李向他展示一张票据，“你晕倒了，很严重，心跳慢不下来，家里药就剩一粒。我给你叫了救护车，想想干脆狠点心把这事解决掉，于是连夜将你送进这家医院，手术还险些失败。你心跳停了一段时间。”  
票据上的数字刺痛了哈迪的眼睛。他就说，自己怎么会睡在单人间精致柔软的床上，对面还有电视，床头柜上的食物看起来非常美味。  
“不谢。”李将票据收进口袋，“法国毕竟是个赚钱的好地方。”  
“你……”哈迪瞪着他，“这……”  
“我说过，你的一切我都知道。你要是过意不去，就把这个当做睡了你那么多次的酬劳吧。”  
哈迪抓起一只小杯子就砸，但胳膊不听使唤，温水洒了自己一身。  
“别激动，心脏搭桥手术成功确实很令人高兴，可你也不用这么激动。”李说，撩开被子给他擦擦身体，手法熟练地解开了他的衣服扣子，“总之，你再也不会心碎了。”  
哈迪本能地要继续揍人，想想算了，躺着那里感受到李的手指在皮肤上划动。李擦掉了他腹部洒上的水，却没给他把衣服穿好，一手摸上了他胸口捏住一枚乳尖。  
“你……”哈迪不知道该咒骂还是继续躺着。  
“我准备去自首。”李打断了他，“故意杀人，是吗？考虑到受害者是个12岁小女孩，应该情节还要加重。”  
“……”哈迪犹豫地说，“被教唆、主动收集证据并自首……都是减轻情节。”  
李轻轻摸到他左胸的绷带上，金属片支撑起脆弱的心脏，总算不用担心这只Omega会突然昏倒了。“对了，或许你已经察觉到……”他说，“我要求他们把你的标记去掉了。科技这么发达，去除标记太容易了，比起心脏手术来就是小菜一碟。”  
怪不得，哈迪想，他对满屋子李的信息素没那么依赖了。  
“你休息吧。我去警局了。”  
“等等。”哈迪在李快要走出房间的瞬间出声。Alpha回过头，看到他短暂拥有过的Omega睁大双眼望着自己，神情复杂，但没有了厌恶与恨意。  
李笑了，回去俯身问道：“即使我是杀人犯？”  
“我相信你会投案。”哈迪回答，“如果你没有，我拼死也会把你捉拿归案。但如果你去了，我会在法庭上为你作证。”  
“好。”  
雪茄中出现了薄荷糖的味道，哈迪看着李越凑越近，顺从地抬起脸让对方吻住自己的嘴唇，细细吸吮。这一次，他没再咬他。

（完）


End file.
